Mace Security International
Mace Security International, Inc. (Mace) owns the highly recognized name Mace. Mace first attracted attention during the early 1990s for its manufacture of the less-than-lethal defense spray Mace. Although most of the general public probably still identifies the company with its brand domination in the pepper spray industry, Mace is now a diversified company. Together with its subsidiaries, Mace designs, manufactures, assembles, markets and sells a range of security products and security services. *1965: Mace was first founded in 1965 by Allan Litman, Founder and Co-owner of a Pennsylvania ordinance equipment company, after his wife was threatened on the street *1987: The Company was then sold to Smith & Wesson, and consequently transferred to new owner – Jon E. Goodrich in April of 1987, along with the rest of Smith & Wesson’s chemical division. In 1987 Mace filed for assignment of the ownership of the MACE brand trademark *1993: In 1993 the company changed the name of Mark Sport, Inc to Mace Security International, Inc. That same year in September, Mace had its initial public offering on the Nasdaq National Market System, trading under the symbol MACE. *1994: Mace purchased Federal Laboratories, the largest tear gas manufacturer in the world *1998: Mace sold Federal Laboratories to Armor Holdings, Inc. *1999: The Company merged American Wash Services, a company that was engaged in the business of acquiring and operating car wash facilities, into a wholly owned subsidiary of Mace Security International. Mace purchased over 50 car and truck washes in 1999 and 2000 *2002: Mace adds surveillance products to its security division. The company acquired certain assets and operations of Micro-Tech, a manufacturer and retailer of electronic security and surveillance devices, as a base business to explants in the security surveillance equipment business through both internal growth and through further acquisitions *2003: Mace acquired the assets of Vernex, a producer or CRT, LCD and plasma monitors and televisions *2004: Mace acquired Security and More and Industrial Vision Sourcefrom American Building Control *2004: Mace Develops and introduces new innovative Pepper Gel product *2005: The Company made a decision to exit the car and truck wash business, selling the majority of these operations from 2005 through 2010 *2007: Mace purchases growing online and digital media services company, Linkstar Interactive *2007: Mace signs exclusive agreement To market proprietary Less-Than-Lethal aerosol gun for its patented Pepper Gel And Pepper Spray formulations *2008: Mace Announces Termination Of Louis D. Paolino As Ceo And Chairman; Appoints Gerald Laflamme As Interim Ceo And Jack Mallon As Chairman *2008: Mace Appoints Veteran Security Industry Executive, Dennis R. Raefield, As Its New President And Chief Executive Officer *2009: Mace Acquires Central Station Security Systems, Inc, A wholesale security monitoring company *2009: Mace partners with Xanboo, Inc *2009: Central Station Security Systems, Inc. becomes Mace Central Station, Inc. and becomes one of the first US central stations to earn the ETL listing Stock Ticker Mace Security International, Inc. (OTCQB: MACE) is a public company trading under the symbol MACE, but is neither traded nor regulated by a public exchange. Business Divisions Mace has several business divisions that operate from several locations throughout the United States. Mace sells its products through dealers, system integrators, catalogs, the Internet, mass merchants, and distributors, as well as by telephone orders. *Mace Personal Defense, Inc is located in Bennington, VT. The Mace Personal Defense division develops self-defense security products such as pepper sprays for consumer and law enforcement use, home alarm systems, animal repellants and personal Alarms. *Mace Security Products, Inc is based in Fort Lauderdale, FL, with logistics (warehousing) located in the Dallas, TX area. MSP sells Mace branded access control, video, intrusion, and perimeter protection products to end users, dealers, distributors, and installers. *Mace Central Station is a national UL listed central station that monitors approximately 40,000 end user accounts on behalf of approximately 300 dealer clients. Mace CSSS, Inc. also provides high quality nationwide video monitoring services, including CCTV, IP and other configurations. *Industrial Vision Source: IVS is a leading distributor of Sony® high-end machine vision fiber optic cameras. IVS has been distributing these products since 1989. The markets served include: Machine Vision, Factory Automation, Microscopy, Non Destructive Testing, Point of View application and PTZ Cameras. Number of employees Approx. 150 employees, excluding the remaining car wash employees Corporate Officers Mace corporate officers include Dennis R. Raefield, who is the CEO and President, and Gregory M. Krzemien who serves as the Chief Financial Officer and Treasurer for the company. Corporate governance Current members of the Mace Board include: Jack Mallon, Dennis R. Raefield, Gerald LaFlamme, Michael Smith and Richard Barone. Locations Mace operates from its Corporate Headquarters in Horsham, Pennsylvania. The Office of the CEO, Dennis Raefield, is in Walnut Creek, California. The Company manufactures and markets its security products from several locations throughout the United States. Mace Personal Defense products are developed in Bennington, Vermont, and the Electronic Surveillance Products are developed in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. The warehouse for Mace Security Products and Industrial Vision Source is in the Dallas, Texas area. Mace's Online Digital Marketing Division has offices in the Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania area. The Mace Central Station is located in Anaheim, California.